


米露《一體兩面》R18上

by Lian_ju



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lian_ju/pseuds/Lian_ju
Summary: 阿爾弗雷德第一次察覺伊萬的惡趣味。





	米露《一體兩面》R18上

　一九八六年秋天，伊万在高级维安的簇拥下踏上冰岛的雷克雅未克机场。北方岛屿的温度比莫斯科稍低一些，并且不时有间歇性降雨，他身后的助理替他撑起雨伞，却又被伊万制止。原因不複杂，这位倔强的苏联人的目光早早穿越人群，毫无阻碍地落在那个独自淋雨的男人身上，男人身边没有保安，头顶挂着一顶墨绿五分割帽，一派轻鬆地朝这裡挑眉笑起来。对比被人群层层包围的伊万，简直像自由对束缚的嘲弄。

　雨停止的时候，伊万已经在饭店安顿好行李。他的上司正好敲响房门，一张时常登上最近西方报纸头版的脸便迳自探入房间，视线在房间内搜索一番，才移回伊万苍白的脸上。

　「身体还好吗？」这是他第一个问题。

　伊万还是没忍住，手背抵嘴唇呛咳了几下，剧烈的颤动期间，他的眼睛捕捉到上司衣领新夹上的一朵红花。「还好。」缓下咳声之后，伊万移开视线。

　「多保重。明天会与美国那里的人碰面，行程收到了吗？」男人严肃起表情，第二个问题听上去十分正经－－伊万微微笑起来，说：「戈巴契夫先生，我收到了。您不必那麽紧张，这是您第二次向我确认。」

　对方在听到回复后，紧张兮兮的表情鬆懈下来。伊万轻咳着，眼睛有意无意看向旁边的床铺，戈巴契夫才回神，笑容满面地跟伊万道别。说是道别，伊万却知道自己的一举一动都离不开对方的监视，他疲惫地关上门，动作自然地将保温杯挡在时钟前，行李倚在角落的盆栽前面，最后走进浴室，环视一圈，倒是没有。这才得以躺上床，晕晕沉沉地注视天花板。

　当时他出现在那裡做什麽？

　不明白。

　一早清晨，伊万已经在饭店一楼等待上司到来，这时维安大都不在身边，如果戈巴契夫没有同行（当然也只有他同行才会有这些谈判会议），大概就连伊万说要独自游泳到冰岛都不会有人阻止。毕竟国家意识体不死，或其他什麽的政治原因，总之，跟以前的时代完全不一样。他低头，表情认真地审视手上鲜豔的杂誌封面，裸露香肩的美女挑逗地伸舌抵唇，这让他的笑容困惑起来，好像不太明白是从什麽时候开始，单纯美好的女性开始藉由这些诱惑形象博得注目。

　「嗨！」

　杂誌被人从手中抽走，伊万转头，撞入一双如海深邃的蓝眼。他下意识摸向自己腰间，才想起东西在机场就已经被收走了，对方依然拿着他的杂誌摇晃，甚至开始翻阅－－然后眉毛一挑，随手丢开那本杂誌，后面传来的咒骂声他也不在乎。

　「好久不见，阿尔弗雷德。」

　「是挺久的。在等上司？我以为你是不来这种小会议的。」

　小会议，对现在的美国而言。伊万捡起杂誌，放回原位，调整回情绪才抬头微笑地说：「这问题也适用你啊，可真巧。」

　阿尔弗雷德揉揉发痒的鼻子，大方地承认：「我是想见你才来的。」接着又压低音量，从口袋掏出一朵红花，递给伊万。「戴上吧，这个是每个与会人员都得戴的，用来辨别有没有人混进来。」

　伊万接过红花，翻看，从层层叠叠的花瓣裡翻出一个精緻的黑色小圆点，看上去像是一颗钮扣，接着他把这颗小东西丢在地上，用脚尖左右辗压至碎。阿尔弗雷德难受地叫一声，一隻手指连忙掏出耳朵裡的接收器.....然后抬头，发现苏联人把自己的举动看在眼裡。

　「.....你身体好点了吧？」他忍不住想转移话题。

　却发现苏联人的脸色更加难看了。

　戈巴契夫下来的时候，阿尔弗雷德已经离开。外面的雨势渐歇，在对方的困惑眼神下，伊万终究放弃自己不想撑雨伞的怪异念头。他和这位特别的人类撑伞（助理身上有金属物品，被维安挡在人群之外），坐上深黑的加长轿车，一路平稳，抵达媒体包围的建筑物。雷克雅未克的市中心遍布糖果色的屋子，草绿、阳光黄，甚至是草莓悠哉的鲜红，这样一座城市，即将参与历史上影响重大的会议之一，让整件事都变得童话般令人漂浮。伊万曾经告诉自己，这种关係不会持续永远，毕竟作为当事人，他比谁都更清楚彼此眼中力量的日渐变化。年轻人果然就是好呢。他自己推开车门，在车子另一边等待上司在维安的开门下踏出车子。几乎同时，对面车道也驶来一辆低调的车辆，闪光灯们因此闪烁得更加起劲。

　伊万转头，撞见阿尔弗雷德偷偷把口香糖黏在一个维安身上。他随着戈巴契夫走近西方的那群人，每一步都觉得像是要晕倒般彆扭，对方发现他的存在，尴尬地看了看旁边一动也不动的总统，最后选择站在原地，等待苏联的代表们亲自走上来问候。

　「早上跟你见面，害得我被骂好惨。」阿尔弗雷德说，他和伊万并肩，共同走在两位领导人身后，脚底的红地毯吸收了脚步声以及周遭的窃语。美国人打了几个连续喷嚏，一直揉鼻子，整个大厅因为各种声响而变得嗡鸣，伊万微微扯动嘴角，斜眼看对方：「整天觉得苏联会毁掉你们资本主义国家，自然是要骂你的。我劝你还是私下别跟我接触了？你这次的领导人似乎很紧张兮兮呢，连外太空都挡不住他的野心。」

　阿尔弗雷德把纸巾塞入口袋，湛蓝的眼睛盯视正在自家领导人耳根旁窃语的维安：「星战是他自己提的，与我无关。」接着又说：「不过，你不用担心我唷，儘管跟我说话也不碍事。你拆掉的那个窃听器，我也有放几个在他床底－－嗯哼，我以为你不会惊讶，总之，他的私人交际我也略知一二。你懂吧？所以他不能干涉我的私人生活，正如我答应他不能干涉他的。」

　「他发现了，还没把你的脑袋轰掉吗？」

　「我早就知道会被发现，所以挑了最可能有料的一天放了窃听，隔天被抓了也无所谓，毕竟我要的都到手了。」阿尔弗雷德愉悦地咬唇，突然把头歪向伊万颈侧，隔着对方的米白围巾嗅闻一下。「原来那味道是你啊。」

　这个无礼，突兀，富含深沉意味的动作差点让伊万当场叫出来，差点。他的手肘立刻往美国人的腰身撞击，力道充满恼怒，但阿尔弗雷德好像一点痛也吃不了一样，很夸张地「啊！」的一声，引来前面两位领导人的回视。伊万感觉自己的背嵴被人放上冰块，他的手肘还来不及收回，这让他想起上次在上司面前犯错时自己还是个小孩，现在－－彷彿一点进步也没有。他不安地端正身体，视线默默垂下，即使前面两位都再次往会议室走去后，高大的身影也仍旧愧疚地伫立原地。周遭的人潮随之慢慢离去。

　「我不喜欢你的香水.....」阿尔弗雷德在他旁边晃来晃去。「它让我鼻子发痒，但我没恶意，其实在你身上也满好闻的。」

　「你让我在上司面前出丑。」伊万语气难测地说：「我不喜欢出丑，阿尔弗雷德。你为什麽不能离我远一点呢？」

　阿尔弗雷德停下踱步行为。「所以，你拒绝我接近，不是因为害怕我对你做出格的事情，而仅仅是怕我让你出丑囉？我就知道你不会真的讨厌我......」

　「你很擅长假装煳涂，但这招对我没有用，」伊万眯眼睛，围巾被他手指勾起，按在鼻下，他脱口而出：「你到底想要做什麽呢？一直没理由地靠近，想要藉机羞辱我吗？」

　美国人彷彿被鱼刺到，鲠住接下来的话。他伸手想抓伊万的手解释，对方却直接甩开手，懊恼地咬唇大步向前，阿尔弗雷德跟上了他，眼睛不安地在他身上打转，忍不住地抱怨：「你什麽时候那麽退缩了，伊万？我只是－－一个玩笑，如果让你感觉尴尬，我很抱歉。但你不该质疑我的感情，难道你不知道我把你当好朋友吗？我们的关係还比那深呢。我明白现在的状况让你不太自在，很多事让你烦心，你需要我陪你聊聊也可以？」

　「你什麽也不懂，你总是能得到所有你想要的，懂什麽？」伊万头也不转推开旁边蹭上来的关心脸庞，还想说些什麽，手腕却被人一把握住，拉扯，他受惊地转头看阿尔弗雷德，对方正打算把他拉到会议室旁边的小房间。「你做什麽？会议要开始了，放开我。」他低声地说。

　拉扯之间，不免引人侧目，但那些无关紧要的人也认出两人的身分，没有人敢上前询问发生什麽事。两国领导人早已进入会议室，房外的维安自动给两位国家意识体让出一条路，还贴心地替他们拿来隔壁小房间的钥匙。伊万知道阿尔弗雷德的力量以及脾气，为了保持最后的尊严，他尽量站稳脚步保持从容。如果由第三者的角度看，这是个相当怪异的画面：一个男人紧扣另一个高大男人的手腕，站在小房间前，沉默又表情不善。维安移开视线，反正都是不会死的存在，发生什麽事，不在他们的职责范围裡。

　阿尔弗雷德就这样将伊万带到房间裡，把门锁上。

　「我们该好好聊聊，真的。」他把伊万推到黑色的沙发上，自己拉来一张椅子坐下，俨然导师的模样。伊万重新坐起身，压抑动手打人的冲动，说：「聊什麽呢？聊美国的国家阁下把我拉到一个无人小房间，阻碍苏美双方会议的进展？」

　阿尔弗雷德咬牙，双手按上还想离开的伊万肩膀。「你该清醒了，伊万。」不顾对方的意愿，强硬在苏联人额头蹭下嘴唇。「就算没有我们，人类自己也能开完整场会议。时代不同了，他们不再需要一个像人又像鬼的国家意识体去代表他们；我起初独立时的那种『领导人民追求正义』，或是你曾经率领俄罗斯子民去跟欧洲那些人打仗，都没有了！他们会好好的，或者说，他们根本不在乎我们.....你自己难道没有感觉吗？现在的人类有多少人有民族感？大部分的政策都是利益所趋，政客已经没有心中的那把尺了......这场会议，有没有你都无所谓。」

　伊万笑了一下，没有说话。沉默在两人相近的身体之间蔓延开来，阿尔弗雷德不安地注视他的脸庞半响，低头用嘴唇再蹭一下他的眼角，海水的味道彷彿来自北极海最纯淨的海底。他一直觉得，伊万的确像隻北极熊，但与外表无关，而是他虽然理想在怀，却固执难移；无论是打仗策略抑或是国家发展，甚至是私下交际，这个男人始终用自己的步伐一路走过来，方式粗暴又单纯。北极是个寂寞的极寒之地，大概那裡诞生的物种都是这样纯淨又固执吧。阿尔弗雷德心想，吻往下移动，落到对方的嘴唇之上。

　意外的是，伊万接受了他的吻，虽然动作还不太缠绵，好歹没有一口咬破阿尔弗雷德的舌头。阿尔弗雷德摘掉碍事的镜片，深海折射紫水晶，两人退开来时嘴唇残留没吞进去的口水，不由自主从微肿的唇角流下。

　「这样就能？.....」伊万注视下面，那种视线让阿尔弗雷德感觉被注视的那裡更加敏感。手臂撑在伊万身后的沙发上，阿尔弗雷德压下腰，让自己隆起的裤裆更加贴近对方的双腿间，声音有点沙哑：「不用在意，等下就软了.....」与说出的话不同，过了几分钟，阿尔弗雷德反而因为对方的体温而勃起更高。伊万悠长地呼气，低声说「谁信你」，手抱住阿尔弗雷德已经爬上红润的脖颈，在对方的阴影下稍微张开双腿。

　「刚才还长篇大论的，其实你的目的只是这个吧？」伊万说。

　「这只是意外－－拉你进来是因为，同样身为国家，我觉得有必要纠正一下我在你心中的地位。」阿尔弗雷德得到默许，眼睛微微发亮，他帮伊万解开西装外衣，白色的衬衫因为汗水而紧贴身形，同时美国人不满地补充：「无论是敌人还是炮友，按你口中的逻辑我似乎就是这些.....但我觉得我们还能更深入的。」

　「深入？」伊万学着他严肃的语气，眼睛看看两人还紧贴的裤裆，这可让阿尔弗雷德耳根泛红：「色情狂，我是认真的！」

　到底谁是色情狂啊？透过玩笑获得一些安全感的伊万，到最后也没有回应对方的想法。取而代之，他主动开始替阿尔弗雷德脱衣，这个举动反倒让对方有点惊讶和愉悦，伊万没有说话，一贯地俐落动作，直到两人脱得只剩内裤，他才回神，原来即使隔那麽漫长的时间，跟阿尔弗雷德做爱这件事永远这麽自然。第一次有肉体关係的时候，阿尔弗雷德还一脸无辜的未成年模样，那时受尽欧洲那些人委屈的伊万便时常关注这个青年的一举一动。冷战期间－－现在，不再有以前的气质了，但很多事还是没有改变，这是伊万在今天早晨看到对方的第一眼才发觉的。

　阿尔弗雷德俯视伊万因为情慾而稍微发红的宽厚胸膛，上面淡金的胸毛让自己嘴角勾起，低头用鼻子蹭闻，眼睛无辜地往上挑看。伊万眼见对方的鼻子跟乳头快玩在一起了，紫色眼睛一转，一脚勾上俯在自己身上的美国人臀部，懒散地用脚掌压蹭软肉，顺势挤下他剩馀的内裤，在阿尔弗雷德终于吸吮自己的胸前时，舒服地叹息。男性的乳头并不敏感，必须经过反复刺激，才能得到与女性类似的快感；因此伊万现在的感受大多来自心理上的错觉。他一边用脚按摩对方的臀部（大部分男性被揉臀部都会下意识紧绷精神），一边嗅闻美国人髮间的汗水味道，几个贴切的形容词浮现在他脑海：野性、成熟，以及慾望。

　「会议几点结束？」伊万撑起身体，现在只有内裤的全身上下反而隐隐发热。阿尔弗雷德随口回应：「中午，至少两个小时。」手着急地要脱下伊万的内裤，因为对方的勃起而显得有点困难（伊万的性器就体积方面来说很惊人），他为了不弄疼伊万而选择把内裤弹性带往外捲动，这种小心翼翼的动作反而让伊万觉得很滑稽。因为他看过这个美国人在战场上拿枪的威风模样。伊万制止他的动作，要求阿尔弗雷德双膝跪向自己，对方一开始脸上露出明显的迷惑，后来明显有着不情愿，那是当然的，但他还是遵从自己的好奇心，赤裸的双膝跪在微凉的地板上。这是一个充满屈辱的姿势，本来年轻气盛如阿尔弗雷德是绝对不会遵从的，但伊万脸上的表情告诉他，这麽做将会给这场性爱带来更多乐趣；他相信伊万不是会无聊到只为了面子才要求他的。因此阿尔弗雷德仰脸，专注注视伊万，难得无法掌握局面的紧张感让他有点紧张。

　伊万满意地抚摸他的脑袋，现在，阿尔弗雷德早已全身赤裸、毫无保留地跪在他面前了。他从以前便想这麽做，碍于以前的阿尔弗雷德总是有股散不去的稚气，伊万迟迟没有付诸实行。他脱掉自己的鞋子，绕着阿尔弗雷德转一圈，眼神爱抚阿尔弗雷德微红的胸肌以及下半身，他感受到对方逐渐急促的呼吸，显然光是视线就能让这具身体「很有感觉」。伊万停下来，眉头皱起，佯装不悦地用脚掌按踩对方的勃起，压在地上磨蹭：「你在兴奋什麽？我都还没摸到你呢。阿尔弗雷德，你太敏感了，敏感到我以为你经历过很多次性爱了？」

　「－－没有！」阿尔弗雷德想立刻站起来，他脸色炸红了－－伊万怎麽可以？怎麽可以踩他的那裡？－－但胯下的触感让他不敢轻举妄动。再说，快感如同潮水把他淹没，美国人除了努力让自己的身体不要发抖以外，没有多馀的力气让自己的双脚听话。那是什麽感觉？虽然伊万脚踩的力道一点也不重（甚至还非常温柔地避开敏感的顶端），但他觉得那双脚简直像热铁一样烫，存在感十足地在他的性器上做出猥亵的上下滑动。他可以感觉到自己的马眼像吸食毒品的患者疯狂流出口水，让对方宽大白皙的脚掌更加容易动作。阿尔弗雷德甚至不敢往下瞄一眼，因为，如果亲眼见识到自己的阴茎被一个男人这样踩在脚底下，还变得更硬更兴奋，他从未经历过这些的羞耻心可能会让他崩溃。美国人的脸色立刻变得难堪又隐忍，他皱起脸又闭起眼，伊万观察着他，那种视线又让他觉得自己不能太过畏缩，于是他梗着声音说：「我没有，我知道我想要的是谁，倒是你这种挑逗人的招数，看上去十分熟练.....啊。」

　伊万笑看对方又一阵身体颤抖，抓起他金黄的头髮使他仰面，一隻手指在他汗湿的脸颊旁轻轻刮过。「你放心，除了你我也没碰谁，大概。你在发抖吗？我还以为你都成年人了，能够承受这些的。」

　「.....不是每个成年人都有你这种恶趣味吧？」阿尔弗雷德睁开眼，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛像极一颗被舔湿的糖果。「在上司面前那麽乖巧，现在那麽恶劣......」

　伊万吻上他的眼睛，这让下面微微挣扎的身体停下。「如果你想深入我们的关係，这是方法之一，如果你想让我相信你，你就得率先相信我才行。你随时能喊停，这是我们两个的默契游戏，但先试着感受一下我想让你感受到的东西如何？」

　「....比如？」阿尔弗雷德觉得自己竟然要被说服了。

 

TBC


End file.
